Hush Little Baby
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: I want kids" she'd said and now here he sits in the waiting room. HitsuMatsu


**Pucha!! I say this is the FREAKIN' MOST AMAZING PAIRING IN THE WORLD! **

**Well, next to Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada in DNAngel…**

**Hm okay, well first I gots to give some props to my buds Kisuke-chan and Hana-chan! You two are GREAT! Awesome times on the band bus making the ideas for this story!**

**And no, Kisuke-chan, I'm not naming his kid Morgan so it can become a captain and be Captain Morgan…**

**Baka…**

**Anywhoo!**

**Well, I just got outta a depressed funk. But I guess it's a good thing, considering it led me to write a DNAngel story which I haven't done in ages. **

**I don't know when I'm going to post this, considering I have other stories lined up to post…but considering this is my favorite topic of the ones I wrote, I may post is first…I'm not sure…**

* * *

"Anything?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time. The receptionist twitched as he slammed his body against her desk and looked at him with a deadly smile.

"As I've told you _before_," she said, voice dripping with venom. "If anything has happened with your wife, you'd be the first to know, Hitsugaya-taicho."

He sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk, looking towards the double doors leading to the maternity ward where his wife had been taken only forty-five minutes ago. "Tell me again why I'm not aloud back there?"

The receptionist laughed, "Because the screams of pain and anger of the women are enough to make ever a captain of your stature shiver in fear."

Hitsugaya twitched and returned to his seat in the waiting room. Damn that receptionist! She was making fun of him! He was going to have to speak with Unohana about that woman…

Twisting the golden ring on his left hand, he glanced out the window at the rain coming out of the charcoal sky. Wind leaked through the rattling glass, ruffling his hair and moving his haori. He welcomed the refreshing breeze.

Sighing, he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. 'When will I be able to see her…?' he thought.

He continued to twist his ring, the only thing calming him at this point in time. That and the memory of that day, a month or so after being joined in holy matrimony, when she made her request.

"_I want kids._" She'd said, leaning on the doorframe, drinking coffee in her red silk robe that didn't quit fit (not that he minded) as he got dressed. She still reminds him, and laughs at, the face he'd made.

"_Isn't it a little…_early _to be thinking about something like that?_" he had been somehow able to choke out the words. She was already making the pout face that he still hasn't been able to refuse.

"Uh…excuse me, Hitsugaya-taicho…" someone was shaking his shoulder. He jerked his head up to see it was the witch of a receptionist.

"What…what is it…?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and realizing he'd fallen asleep for almost another hour.

The woman smiled, "Your wife is calling for you."

Hitsugaya wished he already knew where the room was. He was positive he could have gotten there faster than the woman leading him otherwise.

"Here you go, sir." The receptionist said, motioning to the door in front of them. As she turned to leave him there, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, and congratulations."

She left him standing outside the door alone. He stared at the door, as if hoping he could stare through it. As he slowly placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard a cry that sounded both happy and sad.

"Shh," he heard her whisper. Then, slowly she began to sing, "_Hush little baby, don't say a word…_"

Hitsugaya smiled as he popped the door open. Matsumoto was lying in a blue patients' gown on a bed that looked like it was made of cardboard. Her strawberry-blonde hair was falling out of a messy bun onto her shoulders and her bangs sticking to her forehead and cheeks. In her arms she held a blob of pink.

"_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_" The door clicked as he leaned against it, pushing it closed. She glanced up and smiled the smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. "_And if that mockingbird don't sing…Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._"

The baby cooed and grabbed her finger. He smiled, "She's beautiful."

"She has your eyes." she said, repositioning the blanket on the baby's face to show her teal orbs staring up at her mother. Matsumoto looked up at Hitsugaya, eyes shining, "See?"

The baby looked up at him, as if just noticing his presence and began to laugh. She let go of Matsumoto's finger and raised both her arms towards Hitsugaya. He lowered his hand to her and she promptly grabbed two of his fingers and stuffed them into her mouth.

Hitsugaya chuckled and laid his head on his wife's, "You know, I'm surprised you could do it."

"Like you could give birth to a baby," she pouted.

"Not that, you dork." He laughed, tapping her face with his finger. "I meant I'm surprised you could stay sober for over nine months."

"Only the best for my baby," she smiled, snuggling the bundle closer to her chest. "Besides, I don't want her to end up as a teenage drug addict like Hinamori."

Hitsugaya blinked, "Hinamori wasn't a teenage drug addict." He said as the baby removed his fingers from her mouth and began curling and uncurling his hand into a fist.

"You wouldn't know it by looking at her." Matsumoto snapped. Leaning into the crook of his neck, she sighed, "She tried to kill you remember."

Hitsugaya rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head, knowing how much she hates thinking about back then. Twisting a lock of her hair around his finger, he changed the subject. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"No," she said, "I'm not the genius here."

"I'm not considered a genius because I can think of baby names on the spot." He said, rolling his eyes.

As if on cue, the baby began to laugh, in turn making Matsumoto laugh as well. She brought the blob up to her face and kissed her cheek, "She's _sooooo _cute!"

"Just like you," Hitsugaya said, kissing her forehead.

"You're too sweet." She laughed. Suddenly she gasped, "I just thought of something."

"…what?"

"What was that thing…you know, the thing the other captains call you…?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "The reincarnated…thing?"

Keeping his wrist secure on her shoulder, he raised his hand and made quotation marks. "The reincarnation of a 'heavenly guardian'."

"That's it!" she said. "Okay! So since you're God…"

"Not God, heavenly guardian," he said, knowing she was teasing him, "_Huge_ difference."

"…I was thinking we could name her Tenshi."

"Tenshi?"

"Uh-huh." She said. Suddenly the baby started to whine, raising her arms towards Hitsugaya again. He unwrapped his arm from Matsumoto's shoulder and gently picked up his daughter from her arms. "I think it's appropriate since 'Tenshi' means angel."

Hitsugaya thought for a moment and smiled, "I like it."

"Good." Matsumoto said. Tenshi laughed as she fingered his white haori with interest. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around his and leaned onto his shoulder, "She really _does _have your eyes."

"And she's got your smile." He said. He then turned to face her with a smirk and kissed her forehead, "Let's just hope she doesn't get your work-ethic."

* * *

**Hm yea, didn't quite know how to end that one. I may revisit that someday and change it…but I don't know. **

**So uhh yea, once again, kudos to my friends Kisuke-chan and Hana-chan for helping me out on that one…**

**Of course they wanted me to write one with Shiro-chan and Rangiku-chan getting married, so I may have to write a prequel one day…**

**So uhh yea, review por favor**

_**BlackAngel **_


End file.
